


Worthy of a Malfoy

by panicparade



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Engagement, Established Relationship, HP: EWE, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Quidditch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 22:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1280779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panicparade/pseuds/panicparade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To her despair he stood and started pacing again, “It’s not just that! Potter and Draco, they’re two completely different people! It just won’t work.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worthy of a Malfoy

**Author's Note:**

> p> **** ****Also for the "Meet the Parents" square on my[](http://trope-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile) **[trope_bingo](http://trope-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) ** card and "Engagement/Bethored" square on my [](http://cottoncandy-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)**[cottoncandy_bingo](http://cottoncandy-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) ** card.

Narcissa watched with amusement as her husband’s pacing grew even more agitated. If that wouldn’t have been enough for her know the state of mind he was in right now, his continuous muttering under his breath would have been enough to give him away.

_“- never accept it – ruining family name – of all the people in the world – will not let him go forward with this – that silly little brat – should have joined the Ministry_ – “

“Lucius darling,” Narcissa decided it was time she interrupts before he ruined her carpet, “do sit down and think rationally. I hardly believe you would have been more accepting of this he would have been an Auror and not the Captain of a Quidditch Team.”

He snarled and fell onto an armchair, sitting on straight on feeling his wife’s disapproving gaze. “Well it would have been a position of better standing for sure, what use is it to be a Captain of some lowly Quidditch team?”

“Ah,” she smiled slowly, eyes glinting with mischief, “I see. So it’s not about the position but it’s more about the team. Tell me Lucius, what is wrong with the Canons?”

She could see him thinking about whether or not it would be off any use for him to protest her claim but gave up against on seeing her knowing smirk. “What isn’t wrong with the Canons? They haven’t won a championship in years! Years Cissa! He’s Harry Potter, he could be captain of any team he wants and yet he had to choose the Canons!”

“So are you saying that the only problem you have with Draco and Harry’s engagement is that he’s captain of the Canons?” She asked, hoping Lucius would understand how childish he was behaving.

To her despair he stood and started pacing again, “It’s not just that! Potter and Draco, they’re two completely different people! It just won’t work.”

She let him rant, knowing he’d just have to see for himself and said, “Fine then. Owl Draco and let him know we’ll be going for that match this weekend; see for yourself how good they are for each other. Draco is happy Lucius and I won’t let you ruin this for him so I’m asking you to at least give this a chance.”

(*)

Narcissa smiled on seeing Draco waiting for them in front of the Canon’s Trophy Room; he wanted to give his father a tour of the stadium before they took their seats in the family box. She knew Draco had planned this part of the tour deliberately, showing Lucius how the Canons had started pulling in the trophies ever since Harry had taken on the role of Captain and the team had been given an overhaul. She didn’t particularly care for Quidditch and in a way agreed with Lucius that a Ministry job was more prestigious but for her, more important than all those things was Draco’s happiness.

The last stop in the tour was the Locker Room, decorated in bright orange which she knew would give her a headache if forced to endure it for too long.

“Father, Mother, I’m sure you know Harry.” Narcissa could admit that Harry Potter had grown up quite well and playing full time Quidditch seemed to agree with him. But more than that she could see the way he had eyes only for her son and that warmed her heart. Draco needed someone to love him like he was the only person in the entire world and if Harry Potter would give him that then she would never oppose this relationship.

Now if only she could get Lucius to see that as well.

“So Mr. Potter, how long have you been captain of the team?” Lucius asked, making sure to stand straight and look as intimidating as possible. Narcissa exchanged a look with her son who was looking more amused than irritated.

Harry regarded Lucius without a hint of intimidation and replied, “Three years this August. I joined as soon as I was done with my studies and I haven’t stopped since then. Except for those few weeks I spent on the bench because of that injury, I’ve been playing nonstop.”

“What injury?” Narcissa couldn’t help but ask, she hadn’t heard of anything and if Harry Potter was injured seriously it surely would have made news.

Harry embarrassedly rubbed the back of his neck, “It was nothing big. Just a little rain that made viewing less than ideal. I was fine in a few days but the coach insisted I bench it out for a next few games.”

She hmm-ed and moved to walk around the Locker Room, taking in the messy wet towels on the floor and robes flung haphazardly into cubicles. The only things in place in the entire locker room were the racing brooms stacked neatly in their holders along the wall.

“Shall we head out and take our seats then?” She heard Lucius ask from where he was scrutinizing the Canon’s robes Draco was wearing like he was waiting to notice a fault that he could find out. Smiling at her son, Narcissa gently held onto her husband’s hand and pulled him out the door. He’d been behaving better than she’d thought he would and Narcissa would rather not tempt fate by exposing Lucius and Harry to each other for too long.

(*)

The match itself was not something she was looking forward to, Quidditch had never held any appeal for her and even though Draco played, she still couldn’t find herself being interested enough to pay a lot of attention. Anyways the players flew so fast on their racing brooms that they were all but blurs in front of them.

But she did pay attention when the teams first came out onto the Quidditch Pitch and clapped louder than everyone around her when Draco’s name was called. Decorum be damned that was her son! She even recognized a few names on the team, Blaise Zabbini she knew was in Slytherin with Draco and Neville Longbottom she knew by his grandmother.

Despite herself Narcissa did enjoy the match a little, watching Draco fly was bringing back memories of his childhood when he was but a boy of five who’d first tried out a beginner’s broom. She’d been terrified that day that he would fall and hurt himself but Lucius hadn’t left his side even once and the house-elves had been waiting at the ready. 

She smiled at the memory and had just turned towards Lucius to ask him if his open of Harry had changed even a little when it happened. Draco had been speeding towards the other team’s goalposts when a Bludger crashed into the Chaser to his right who then crashed into Draco, the two of them falling off their brooms with the momentum.

She could hear the gasps and screams of the crowds around her but her focus was only her baby boy getting closer and closer to the ground when his fall stopped in mid-air. Narcissa could only hold onto an equally pale Lucius as Harry flew over to Draco and got him into his broom while the rest of their teammates helped the other Chaser.

By the time they made it to the Locker Room, Draco had already been brought inside, “Oh thank God!” Narcissa cried before running over to hug Draco, Lucius wasn’t far behind her.

“I’m fine Mother, Harry stopped the fall in time and nothing happened.” Draco turned to smile at Harry who had a death grip on Draco’s robes, his knuckles stark white against the orange.

As Lucius came to stand next to her taking her hand in his own slightly shaky one, after making sure that Draco was unhurt, they stood and watched Harry wrap Draco in a hug. He was shaking and Narcissa felt like they were intruding on a moment not meant to be shared with others.

Leaning in to give a quick kiss on Draco’s forehead she headed out the locker room, Lucius walking silently next to her. She could tell, after years of marriage it was easy knowing what was going through her husband’s head, that even though he’d never really say it out loud but the moment Harry saved Draco’s life, _again_ , he’d gained Lucius’s approval.

Traditions and the old way of thinking were nothing compared to the love they had for their son. And while Narcissa would have rather this horrid incident have not had happened she was glad that the outcome was this because Lucius’ approval for their engagement would mean the world to Draco.

Though of course just because Lucius approved and deemed Harry worthy of being Draco’s fiancé didn’t mean that he’d make it easy for his future son in law. As they got ready for bed after a brief floo call with Draco confirming that he was indeed alright, she smiled already imagining the look on Harry’s face when he’d learn of all the Malfoy traditions that were in store for him.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
